A long-standing deficiency in far-field antenna pattern characterization has been empirical determination of patterns of antennas on large mobile and/or fixed platforms. While computational electromagnetic codes can provide a reasonable estimate of most systems, there has been no ability to do a final “proof of performance” on very large systems (i.e., E-4B, KC-135, fixed stations, etc.) where the desired far-field measurement distance is too great and the platform too large. Knowledge of the platform antenna patterns would result in more accurate and confident system design and mission planning, and ultimately more reliable communications.